Fear of losing you
by DeathRealm
Summary: Scott finally reveals all to Virgil. COMPLETE.
1. Nightmares

**_This is my first ever Thunderbirds story so I apologize if its a bit sucky. You can imagine this written as the TV show or Movie any you want I don't mind. This story has been rated for 13+ as it will have unsuitable language in the later chapters and slight slash. Thanks, Enjoy._**

* * *

I can see his shuttle plummeting towards the Atlantic Ocean, why isn't he stopping? I ask myself over whilst screaming down the radio at him to pull his Bird up. He is going far to fast to stop now, its too late. I have to help! I hit my boosters as hard as a can with my fist but nothing, my rocket stays immobilized and nothing happens. I'm not going to reach him in time, God, he's going to go crashing in to the Ocean, and he'll die, VIRGIL NO!

* * *

Scott awoke in a cold sweat as his body jerked upwards so that he was sitting upright. With his breathing heavy his eyes quickly darted across the room scanning every corner. Why wasn't the light on? With his body still trembling from the horrific nightmare he stumbled over towards the light switch and hit it.

He sighed in relief as the room flooded with light making everything visible to his eyes again. He'd had that dream again, that reoccurring nightmare, he had it every night for weeks. And tonight was no different. Each night Virgil would get closer and closer to plunging into that depth of deep, freezing cold water, and Scott could never save him… he just didn't understand.

He glanced over to the clock on the wall that showed you everything from the temperature of the room you were in to the date. He saw that the time was 3:52 am and that the temperature was 17.5'C. 6.5'C cooler than the rest of the house, guess that's what happens when you leave the balcony doors open all night…

Scott sighed in defeat knowing that he had absolutely no intention of going back to sleep after tonight's dream.

He stood up and pulled on a plain black T-shirt with the initials IR imprinted on the left side over his bare chest. Hastily stepping over to the balcony he pulled the doors closed and securely locked them. Running his hand through his soft brown locks once in the mirror he quietly stepped out of his bedroom careful not to wake Virgil who slept in the next room.

He'd learnt over the years from his late night or early morning wanderings, whatever you want to call them, that Virgil was a light sleeper. But none the less to console himself that Virgil truly was safe he quietly pushed open his brothers door and peered inside to see that his brother seemed to be sleeping soundly. He cursed his nightmare for making him think such terrible thoughts and slowly closed the door over once again.

Thinking about the day ahead Scott made his way to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, a few cups and he will look and feel a lot less exhausted than he is now. After preparing the hot drink he walked outside into the chilling morning breeze as he always did and began calculating his schedule for today mentally.

He still had that mission debrief to report to his father, but other than that unless they got a rescue call from somewhere he had the rest of the day free. Just as Scott was thinking about all the things he could be doing in his spare time he heard the door opening behind him. Startled Scott turned around to see his brother Virgil walking towards him with a glass of milk held steady in his hand. Realization hit Scott.

"Hey, I'm sorry Virg, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it you did me a favor anyway I was planning on getting up at 4:00am today anyway," answered Virgil sitting down beside his older brother.

Scott turned to face his brother astonished, Virgil and morning? "You NEVER EVER, and I mean EVER, get up early unless you absolutely have to, what the hell?"

Virgil chuckled, "I knew you'd be up, I thought maybe we could spend the day together?" To say Scott was surprised was an understatement; Virgil never failed to shock him. "But if you'd rather do something else and don't want to then I'd understand… its just that we don't spend as much time together as we used to and…"

"No that'd be great Virg! But, how'd you know I'd be awake this early?"

"Scotty, Scotty, Scotty. You walk into my room every single morning and figured I wouldn't have caught on as to what time you usually wake up? Why'd you do that anyway, come to make sure the hood hasn't stole your baby brother Virgil in the midst of the night?"

Scott's head snapped up at the mention of the Hood's name as he glared at Virgil. "That was not funny Virgil! And as to why I come into your room every single morning… you're half right. But I guess it's just a habit of mine. I'll stop if you want me to." Replied Scott; well he'd TRY to stop Scott thought to himself.

"No it's okay, I really don't mind. It'd fell strange without you shoving you big ugly head through my door daily, oh and sorry about what I said before. I won't joke like that again" Said Virgil regretfully.

Scott nodded and smiled warmly at his younger brother, "what the joke about my ugly head or the Hood? And don't dwell on it too much Virg, now how about some breakfast?"

Virgil nodded excitedly as both him and Scott stood up and began to walk back towards the house.

* * *

**_Thats chapter one sorry if its a bit short I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible, I'll probably write it up in school or something, so please review if you liked it._**

**_DeathRealm_**


	2. Mood Swings

**_Sorry about the wait it's just hard to keep up when I have Kung Fu classes and school to attend. I won't be updating at the weekends as I will be at my father's house but I will try my best to do so in the week._**

* * *

As the day progressed spending time with Virgil had made Scott completely forget about the nightmare. So far they'd had breakfast, swam in the ocean, played volleyball on the beach with Alan and Gordon and were now currently sitting in Thunderbird 1's silo, as Scott had insisted he check her over to see if any damage was sustained on their previous mission. He was of course forgetting the fact that Brains had already done the job for him on everyone of the great machines. 

"Scott can we go now, I'm starting to get bored?" Whined Virgil idly playing with the inactivated switches on the control panel as Scott cursed about a 2cm long scratch on his 'Bird.

He frowned and stood up, "yeah sure there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the condition just a few scratches here and there" Said Scott looking towards Virgil and averting his eyes away from the impressive piece of machinery.

"So I told you already before we even got here", Virgil chuckled slightly but soon sighed as he heard the emergency alarm ringing. Before Virgil had even had chance to leave Thunderbird 1's launch pad Scott had already made it halfway up the stairs on the way to the command center. He just didn't get that guy sometimes…

"What do we have Father?" Questioned Scott only slightly out of breath after running as fast as he could to arrive there.

"John says that he has received a distress call from Bangladesh, there had been a flood. He would have picked up on it earlier only the weather there has been quite unpredictable lately" Answered Jeff Tracy.

"Virgil, Gordon and Alan I want you to take Thunderbird 2, you'll need Pod 4. Scott you take Thunderbird 1 and don't forget to keep me updated"

The 4 sons nodded and turned to walk to their portraits as Jeff Tracy halted his eldest. "Scott don't forget I'm still waiting for that report on your last mission, good luck!"

Scott nodded solemnly before heading off to his Thunderbird to take off.

* * *

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, this is Scott do you read me?" Scott spoke into the radio having just arrived at the danger zone. "This Thunderbird 2?" 

"Virgil what is you ETA?"

"35.6, how are things looking over there?" Asked Virgil.

"Not very good Virg I want you to try and get here as soon as you can and tell Gordon to get Thunderbird 4 prepared" " Commanded Scott.

"F.A.B Scotty".

Once Scott had found a safe place to land he made his way over to the man in charge of the rescue, (who fortunately for Scott who was inept at languages), spoke fluent English.

Just as Scott had finished going over the rescue procedure and what he planned on doing with the man he looked up when he heard Thunderbird 2's enormous jets overhead.

"Scott this is Virgil, I have arrived at the danger zone".

"Great, now just find a safe place to land, drop POD 4 and save some lives!" Scott sighed; this was going to be a long and exhausting mission.

* * *

By the time the four brothers had finished the job it was nearing 11:00pm. It had taken them 7 hours to retrieve bodies from the murky water and carry people to safety. They were just returning all the equipment used back to the Thunderbirds when Scott began to feel lightheaded. 

He had to grab hold of Thunderbird 1's side wing to prevent himself from falling. He sighed at his weakness and shook his head before pushing himself of the rocket and continuing with the job at hand.

Virgil watched as his older brother began walking away from his Thunderbird before turning to face Gordon.

"Did you see that?"

Gordon looked confused, "should I have seen something…?"

"Its nothing…come on lets just get all this stuff packed up so I can go home and get a nice long hot shower.

* * *

As soon as Scott arrived home he went off to his room to get showered and changed. 

The only meal he'd had all day was breakfast, and that was at 4:40 am and it was now about 11:47pm and so was beginning to feel a little sick.

But he had his brother's needs to think of, they'd need something to eat before they went to sleep, not forgetting that Virgil was in the same situation as he was.

Just as Scott was combing his hair straight there was a knock at his door. "Who's there?"

"It's me Scotty," called Virgil's voice through the door. "Now would you mind letting me in? My hands are kind of full".

Scott pushed the remote release button on his bedroom door allowing Virgil access when it slid open. Virgil entered the room rather wobbly with two plates in his hand Scott certainly didn't trust him to be holding. He quickly grabbed them from Virgil and placed them down on the side. "I thought you'd be hungry so I warmed up some dinner Grandma prepared earlier…" Explained Virgil signaling to the plates.

"Have Gordon and Alan eaten?" Asked Scott worriedly.

Virgil sighed, "Yes Scott they had theirs about 10 minutes ago. So stop worrying about them and start taking care of yourself," ordered Virgil sternly.

"Actually I think I'll pass tonight Virg, I'm not feeling to well. Plus, you heard Dad I have those reports to give him"

"But Scott… you need to eat, you've been working way to hard lately, just eat something?" Asked Virgil hopefully.

Scott nodded before complying if only to please his brother. But he still needed to give his father that report…

* * *

After he had finished eating Scott had immediately went to give his father those reports and get it out of the way with. Once he'd finished and on his way back to his room he head a faint snoring coming from the lounge. 

He squinted in the dark trying to identify the figure before switching the light on. As the dark room lit up he saw Virgil sprawled on the sofa. Quietly walking over to him he smiled before shaking him awake gently, getting more and more sleepy by the minute.

Virgil moaned sleepily and pushed his brother's hand away. "Virg come on get up I'm really tired, just wanna go to bed…"

"No, I'm way too tired, just leave me to sleep"

Before Scott knew what was happening he'd lifted Virgil off the sofa so he was holding him up by the collar. "Virgil, go to bed now. You are not sleeping there! I'm tired too you know and I don't want to stay up all night trying to make sure you get a proper sleep when all you want to do is ignore me!"

Virgil's eyes widened at how angry his brother had suddenly become and nodded before hastily untangling himself from Scott's grip and quickly making his way to his room.

Scott kicked the sofa furiously, extremely angry and disappointed at himself for yelling at Virgil like that. Scott Tracey rarely let his temper flare, but when he did people knew about it. The sad thing was though, what had Virgil done wrong?

The last thing he remembered thinking before he collapsed into a restless sleep was how on earth was he going to apologize to Virgil the following day?

* * *

_**Right there is the next chapter, all of it written during yesterday's French class. I'll most likely fail, but hey, who likes French anyway? Oh and I've already started Chapter 3 in my English lesson to day so hopefully I should have that up after the weekend, please review if you enjoyed it.**_

**DeathRealm **


	3. Guilt Ridden

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS USED SO DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

The next thing Scott became aware of was someone screaming, or was that him?

Gordon's head snapped around when he heard Scott yelling behind him. He'd come down to watch some television, as he couldn't sleep, but after seeing Scott lying on the sofa had decided to leave him there. After all everyone had witnessed how angry Scott could get when he was tired…

He quickly hurried over to his older brothers side and encircled his waist and chest with his arms trying to stop him from tossing and turning all the while trying to calm him down. "Scott wake up Bro its just a bad dream, come on." Scott had stopped screaming now and had started to whimper quietly instead.

After deciding that he wouldn't be yelled at for waking him Gordon gently shook his brother. "Scotty? Wake up, I need to get you to bed"

Scott's eyes slowly opened as he noticed a figure looming over him. He yelled before hastily sitting up and pushing the person away from him.

"Get away from me!"

"Scott calm down for Christ's sake, its me Gordo"

Scott's breathing slowed as he realized where he was. "Gordo?"

Gordon smiled and moved closer to his brother. "Yep its me. You gonna be okay now, not going to attack me again are you?"

Scott shook his head.

"Did you have a nightmare? Its just you were screaming and well… crying slightly so I thought I'd better wake you…"

Scott nodded staring blankly at the floor.

"You sure your okay Scotty? What are you doing sleeping down here anyway?" Asked Gordon worriedly.

Scott didn't answer, just shrugged his shoulders.

Gordon frowned at his brother's behavior, even if Scott said he was okay it was quite clear that he wasn't, he'd made that quite obvious intended or not. He rarely slept for more than 3 hours at a time anymore and it hadn't escaped his or his other brother's attention that he had lost weight either.

His father hadn't noticed but that wasn't really expected anyway.

"Hey Scott maybe we should get you to bed, it can't be too comfortable sleeping there can it?"

Scott shook his head.

Sighing Gordon kneeled down in front of his brother, "Scott, talk to me? I just want to make sure your okay so if you just talk to me…?"

"Where's Virgil?" Asked Scott nervously.

Gordon was shocked at the sudden question but decided to answer anyway; at least Scott had said something. "He's in his room sleeping, I don't think he'd be very happy if he knew you'd been sleeping out here"

"He's not happy, he's sad because I yelled at him," Scott explained remorsefully.

"I didn't mean to… I was just tired and he wouldn't listen to me…now he probably hates me…" Scott began to break down as Gordon wrapped his arms around Thunderbird 1's pilot once more.

"Shhh, it's okay Scotty don't worry about it. You know Virgil doesn't hate you."

He ran his fingers through Scott's hair gently trying as best as he could to soothe him. He'd never really been in a position like this before as it was usually Scott in his place comforting him.

"I grabbed him Gord… and then I told him, I told him to get to his room and not sleep

here, I'm such a hypocrite. Oh god you should have seen how scared he looked".

"I'm sure he understands Scott, you've been under a lot of stress lately, look tell you what. How about we take you to your room so you can get some sleep and as soon as Virg wakes up I'll come in your room and drag you out of bed so the two of you can have a talk about this. Now how does that sound?" Asked Gordon trying to lighten the mood a little.

Scott chuckled between tears; Gordon always knew what to say to cheer someone up. "Like a plan", he answered.

Gordon had never seen his brother in this condition before. Being so used to Scott being the strong one it broke his heart to see his brother in pieces like this.

He'd always took care of them since as young as he could remember, but he'd never actually stopped to think about who took care of Scott…

He would say it was his Father's job, but Gordon understood the amount of work his Dad had to do and knew he had tried his best since their Mother died to look after them all.

"What if I have anymore nightmares? I don't want to see Virgil dying anymore." Scott had stopped crying now and had adopted a worried looking face instead.

Gordon was confused, he didn't even know about any nightmares, Virgil dying?

"Look Scott I know you don't want to sleep, but you need to. It's okay though because after this little escapade, I'm feeling a little drowsy myself. So you can sleep in my room with me for now if you want. I don't know if it will help but it really is the best I can do, I promise I will wake you if I think your having a bad dream." Reassured Gordon.

Scott thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Thanks".

"Anytime Bro, come on lets get to bed, carry me? Please?" Begged Gordon childishly.

Scott sighed and shook his head; he did owe Gordon a favor considering he was allowing him to stay with him for what remained of the early morning.

He hoisted Gordon up off the ground and into the air just like he used to when they were children as he began walking towards Gordon's room.

"What's the new plan then?" He asked curiously.

"Simple… we err, sleep for a while then…"

"You don't know do you?" Questioned Scott amusingly.

"Actually no, maybe we should worry about that later, once you've slept"

"Yeah guess your right", arriving in the room Scott dropped Gordon onto the bed.

"You want the inside of the bed right Scott?"

"As always" Scott clambered onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine, only your room is far to hot." Commented Scott.

"Stop complaining Mr. I like to leave my windows open all night".

Scott laughed but didn't say anymore as he felt himself drifting off to a much more relaxed sleep than he had had in a long time.

It would have been a lot more relaxing if his mind wasn't dwelling on the ever-nearing apology he owed to Virgil, he just hoped Virgil would forgive him this time.

_**

* * *

There it is , please review if you liked. It was all originally supposed to be one chapter but I figured I should update as I havent in a while.**_

_**DeathRealm** _


	4. Dizzy

Virgil was woken up at about 6:00am after his alarm went buzzing off at the other side of the room. Strange he couldn't recall setting it.

He groaned as he walked across the carpeted floor, he'd placed the alarm on the other side of the room purposely so he'd wake himself up walking the small but annoying distance.

He flicked a switch and the alarm silenced, now he was thirsty, he decided upon getting a drink, and then he'd go back to bed. He exited his room and walked down the corridor on his way to the kitchen.

He heard quiet voices coming from in the lounge. Considering the time he may as well rule one of them out as Scott. Scott! Last nights events replayed themselves in his mind as it all came back to him.

Remembering how angry Scott looked with him, he decided it would be best to avoid him today. He didn't want to chance getting on Scott's bad side again.

He could only pick certain bits of the conversation up, it sounded like Gordon was in there too.

"He's not happy… yelled at him" He heard Scott saying something of the like.

"Wouldn't listen to me… probably hates me" Was Scott… crying?

Virgil couldn't really think of a time he'd seen or heard of his brother being so emotional. After their Mother died he had just shut himself out as though he was ashamed of showing any emotion at all.

Virgil wanted to go in and comfort Scott but on the other hand he had better leave it to Gordon, Virgil didn't want to risk Scott getting angry with him again.

Torn between what to do he eventually decided to leave the drink and go back to bed, yeah that seemed the best thing to do. He walked away back up to his room and closed the door quietly behind him careful not to wake anyone else up.

Climbing back into bed he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.

* * *

"Scott, Scott wake up!" ordered Gordon trying to shake his brother awake. Scott's eyes opened slowly as he rolled over to face Gordon. "What?" He asked between yawning.

"I think we should get up now, its like half past one…"

Scott looked surprised at how long they had slept in and looked at the multi purpose machine on the bedside table to confirm the time.

"Damn! Virgil must have woken up hours ago!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to speak to him the moment you get up, I suggest you shower and eat first. I doubt he'd appreciate something that looks like that," Gordon suggested looking Scott's disheveled appearance up and down.

Scott narrowed his eyes at his brother playfully, "not looking so great yourself if I may say so Gordo. And, thanks for letting me sleep here, I really owe you one"

"Na, don't worry about it. Lets call it equal?"

Scott nodded and stood up of the large bed to make his exit out of the room. He walked down the corridor slowly debating on what he should wear today when someone exited out of the room adjacent to his.

It was Virgil.

The two locked eyes immediately and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Scott. Finally deciding that he should break the silence between them both he went to open his mouth to speak just as Virgil turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

Scott sighed heavily and punched to code in to the electronic lock granting him access to his room. The first thing he noticed as he walked in was the contrast in temperature in comparison with the rest of the house. Must have left those darn windows open again!

Of course it wasn't actually that cold on the island they lived on, it could just get quite cold during the night due to the obvious fact that they happened to live by the sea.

So ignoring the temperature within the room he made his way towards the bathroom to freshen up for the day as Gordon had earlier recommended.

* * *

"Hey Virgil!" Virgil turned around when he noticed that someone was calling his name.

He sighed inwardly when he realized exactly who that 'someone' was.

Scott jogged over to where he was slowly as Virgil tried to figure out whether Scott was going to yell at him or not.

"Virgil… we kind of need to talk."

Virgil nodded. "I just want to say about last night Scott, I'm sorr…"

"No!"

Virgil flinched as Scott raised his voice.

"I mean sorry Virg I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you. You shouldn't be apologizing it should be me. I didn't mean to get mad at you like that last night… it won't happen again, I promise" Scott explained solemnly.

Virgil smiled before embracing Scott, he decided he wouldn't tell his brother that he had overheard him talking to Gordon the previous night.

"Its okay. Just no more drama please!" Laughed Virgil emphasizing the last word.

"Sure, hey Virg? I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out again today, we could go down to the ocean?" Scott questioned his younger brother hopefully.

The said person immediately nodded his head enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, lets go" Replied Virgil. "I'll race you old man" Added Virgil before sprinting off in the direction of the beach leaving a startled Scott behind.

Just as Scott was about to follow his lead he felt that all too familiar dizziness that he had been experiencing lately. It felt as though the floor was moving beneath his feet and the whole world was spinning around him.

Without anything to hold on to he was unable to steady himself and so dropped to his knees on the hard ground clutching his head. His mind was so blurry he couldn't make sense of anything, what was wrong with him?

Before he had anymore time to dwell on the subject his vision blackened and he fell flat on the floor where he lay motionlessly.

* * *

**_I'd like to say thanks for anyone who has reviewed:_**

**_Pepsemaxke: Thanks for you reviews and its good to see other people don't like learning French too._**

**_Magratconvert: You were right about Scott's dizzy spell. By the way I love your stories, I'm so delighted a writer like you has reviewed this piece of work._**

**_Small-but-strong: You don't have to worry about Scott's nightmares being premonitions. I would never kill Virgil._**

**_Peridotbookworm: Pleased your enjoying the story._**

**_Cheryl: Personally I thought it was sucky but I can continue quite happily knowing that not everyone thinks it is._**

**_storm05: I guess I shouldn't really use school as an excuse for not updating. As there are people who manage to update regularly who work, but thanks for your reviews._**

**_Anakin's Girl 4eva: Thank you for your reviews, I'll try my best to keep updating._**

**_Simanis: My stories always seem to end up tense for some reason, but you'll just have to wait and see._**

**_Virgil's Girl: Thrilled that you are also liking this story, thanks for the review it means a lot._**

**_Stormm: Funnily enough I'm wondering what's going to happen next too… no I actually do have some idea, honestly._**

**_DeathRealm_**


	5. Email

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

* * *

Virgil ran through the forest clearing and onto the beach, panting he dropped down to the beach's golden sands and decided he'd wait for his Brother to catch up. What was taking him so long anyway?Two minutes passed and Virgil was starting to get anxious, once he'd regained his breath he stood and checked his surroundings... there was no sign of Scott.

Just as he was considering retaking his journey to where hewas located at the present helaughed and rolled his eyes. He should have known, this was quite surely what Scott wanted him to be thinking. Why? He quite frankly had no idea, but dropping the feeling of uneasiness he perched himself on a nearby rock that looked invitingly comfortable.

Now all that was left to do was wait, he could play this game as long as Scott could.

* * *

Gordon was swimming laps in the pool when he saw his Brother approaching with a slightly confused look on his face. "Hey Virg, what's up man?" He spoke wonderingly, all the whilst continuing his breast stroke elegantly across the surface of the pool.

"You haven't happened to have seen Scott anywhere lately have you?"

Gordon frowned, "No uh, not recently anyway. I thought he was with you?" Questioned Gordon obviously puzzled by the situation

"He was... it's just that we were talking then we raced to the beach. Only, he didn't actually make it there. So I figured he was just fooling around you know? I haven't seen him since..."

"Oh well in that case, why don't you check his room?" Gordon suggested pausing for just a moment to look up to Virgil.

"Okay I guess I'll do that, see you later." Virgil quickly waved to Gordon who returned the gesture, before heading off in the direction of Scott's room as Gordon had previously advised.

He walked into the house all the whilst thinking to himself, if he couldn't find Scott here he would have to inform his Father. Not before trying toreach Scott through his communicator of course, though now he thought about it, why didn't he resolve to that in the first place?

Virgil tapped quietly on Scott's door half expecting him to be inside, when there was no answer he shrugged and slowly pushed the door open. A quick glance around the room and a peer into the bathroom confirmed that Scott was certainly not in this room.

Oh forget this, why bother? Virgil raised his watch to his mouth before speaking into it and targeting Scott individually.

* * *

In the midst of the trees on the island Scott lay motionlessly on the ground. A continuous beeping sound was emitting from a device attached to Scott's left wrist which was soon followed by a soft buzzing.

Disorientated Scott aroused and slowly pushed himself up from off the ground. He groaned when he realized how much pain his head was enduring at the moment as he begin to take in his surroundings. Just as he was beginning to remember where he was he noticed the small piece of technology sounding.

Picking himself up off the ground a little to quickly resulted in him losing his balance for a moment, though luckily after holding on to a nearby tree for a few secondsuntil hemanaged tosteady himself again.

Brushing the remaining dirt off his clothes Scott pressed the button on his watch that would allow him to receive the incoming transmission.

"Scott is that you? Where are you? What are you doing? Are you alright?" Virgil's panicked voice could be heard with an onslaught of questions.

"Woah! Hey, slow down there right? I'm fine, I'm erm kind of still in the Jungle..." Replied Scott honestly.

"What do you mean your still in the Jungle? You never left?" Virgil's brow furrowed in confusion as he continued to query his Brother.

"Actually, not really," Scott laughed and began walking back towards the house.

"Okay stop right there, explain now!" Commanded Virgil.

"Geez, fine. I was about to run after you right? And I just collapsed, I don't really remember much..."

Virgil gasped, "are you okay, are you hurt?"

Scott chuckled slightly at his Brother's worried behavior, "seriously Virg... I'm fine. Now before you ask, just don't. I'm not entirely sure why I randomly fainted either, but I feel fine so lets just drop it yeah? Remember what I said about no more drama?"

Virgil hesitated somewhat, "I'll have to tell Dad, he will want to know..."

"NO! I mean Virg you can't do that, you know how he will overreact to something as petty as this. I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation, lack of sleep, low food intake, overworking... there are so many reasons, though none reallyapply to me".

Virgil raised an eyebrow though perfectly aware Scott was not able to see it, "could 'stress' have anything to do with it?"

"That factor has no effect whatsoever, I'm not as stressed as you may think I am. Sure, I may get a little snappy and feel pressurized with work sometimes, but so do you Virgil, that also goes for everyone else who works with International Rescue. So I'd say it would be pretty hypocritical of you tostate thatI amthe one who is stressed."

"Right you got me, you do have a point. But f you want me to keep this a secret between you and I, you have to promise to me that you'll take it easy?"

Scott's eyes widened at the request, "I'm not an old giddy yet you know!"

Virgil smiled to himself, Scott was so easy to wind up. "Okay I know I'm sorry. Where are you at the present?"

"I'm just at the Poolside right now, want to meet me in the living area?"

"See you in 5 Scotty boy," Virgil stated playfully.

"And you there mon frère".

* * *

The Tracy family were gathered in the living room, all interesting themselves in various activities. Scott and his Father both seemed to be relaxing whilst reading the newspaper, Gordan was idly searching the web for some new diving equipment and Tin Tin andGrandma were baking in the Kitchen next door.

Brains was 'surprisingly' bound to a new invention down in his laboratory, whereas Alan was extracting minimum entertainment from watching cartoons on the Television. Sitting next to him was Virgil who appeared to be be sketching the Piano on the other side of the room.

Suddenly an 'ooh' was heard from Gordon's direction and a few heads raised in curiosity. First to stand up and see what Gordon was looking at was predictably Alan.

Alan and Gordon who both stood before the computer monitor both began sniggering after a minutes silence. "Looks like Virgy Wirg has got a secret lover," Alan mocked.

Virgil who was otherwise paying no attention to the two immature males, looked up at the mention of his name. "What exactly are you referring to?"

Gordon burst into hysterics once again soon to be followed by Alan. "Oh for God's sake this is ridiculous..."

"Virgil!" His Father warned him concerning his language.

"Sorry," he quietly muttered before closing his sketch pad and looking expectantly up to Gordon. "Well?"

Gordon shifted his eyes to Alan who gave the affirmative, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before beginning to read:

* * *

Dear Virgil,

How have you been my darling? I have missed you so much, it's hardly convenient that I can only see you every once in a while. Every day apart from you my heart aches more and more, that the only thing that can heal it is seeing you again. On the rare occasion that I am with you I feel complete Virgil, when we make love you make me feel like no one ever has before.

Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your beautiful features and your loving caress is what I long for most of all, I need to see you again Virgil. For I fear the longer we are apart, the more our relationship is threatened. I know you don't like to talk about your life, I sometimes wonder if you are ashamed to show me toyour family, or maybe you are afraid?

All I want is your reassurance, to feel my one true love here with me once again. Please, I am requesting that you come back to me as soon as possible. I need you here with me Virgil,

From your dearest,

Oli

xxx

* * *

By the time Gordon had dictated the whole E-mail, (which had not surprisingly managed to gain the whole rooms attention), saying Virgil was the colour of a Tomato was the understatement of the century.

Virgil looked towards Scott for some reassurance, though he sat with the newspaper now discarded and laying upon the floor, and a shocked expression imprinted on his face. Scott had actually believed his Virgil was an innocent virgin... Okay so Virgil wasn't a little kid anymore, but still, he felt hurt that his younger brother hadn't mentioned anything about it to him.

Gordon and Alan wore similar humorous expressions, whereas his Father looked to be quite serious. "Son, is there something you need to tell me?" He questioned his middle child sternly.

Virgil stammered as he tried to form a coherent sentence, "I... that was... erm... my... I don't know..." He sighed in defeat and placed his head in his hands.

"When did you meet her?" His Father asked him.

Virgil made strangled sound at his Father's words before quickly recovering in order to answer. "About a year ago, that mission in England..."

"Virgil, we have had numerous calls out to England, specify?" Scott added from the right hand side of the room.

"Does it really matter where I know this person from? This is my life! And I don't appreciate my family sticking their noses into my personal affairs!"

"Virgil!" Jeff reprimanded. "No one is prying into your business, we simply want to know some information that is all. After all you have kept it secret from us for this long, she could be a danger to the organization".

"See that is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew that you would say that, I haven't told them anything! That's why... that's why it's been so hard for our relationship to work, and I don't want to lose this person, they mean too much to me," Virgil explained.

"Virgil, you knew the responsibilities and hardships you would have to take on when you joined International Rescue. You can't allow you personal life to interfere and risk the secrecy of our organization." Jeff stated simply to Thunderbird 2's creative pilot.

"Well I'm sorry for falling in love Father," Virgil spat venomously. "It's plain to see that my feelings are not going to be taken into account here." And with that said, Virgil snapped up his Sketch Pad from upon the table and stormed out of the living room.

With a glance between the disbelieving face of his Father and the similar regretful ones of his younger siblings, Scott stood and followed his brother out of the room. Virgil had a LOT of explaining to do.

_**

* * *

Ha, do I even need to comment on the delay with this chapter? Please review if you enjoyed, constructive criticism is welcomed, if you didn't like it I'll try to improve the next chapter.**_

**DeathRealm**


	6. Love?

_**Here is Chapter 6 all planned out in my Geography class today, I hope that it is at least half enjoyable.**_

* * *

Scott moved slowly towards Virgil's door, though he was pretty certain that Virgil knew he had followed him. After all it had always been like this, when one of his Brother's got upset or stormed out of a room in rage (usually Virgil), Scott would follow.

His plan was to first see how Virgil was feeling, once he'd worked that out he would know how far to push him for the information he wanted to know.

Arriving Scott quietly, but loud enough to be audible on the other side, knocked on the door. "Virg, you in there? Open up it's me"

"Go away Scott!" Virgil huffed from the inside.

"That's not nice is it? I just want to talk to you, no one else is here I promise... just you and I?"

There was silence beyond the door that Scott assumed was Virgil debating whether or not to let him enter.

A few moments later he saw the door open slightly. "What do you want?" Virgil demanded.

"You to let me in" Scott pushed the door open and stepped in uninvited. Virgil closed the door and turned to glare at Scott. "You could have waited!"

He shook his head, "you were taking far too long".

Virgil sighed and walked back over to his bed, sitting down he placed his head in his hands and began to speak.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you think?" Scott questioned positioning himself on top of Virgil's desk with his feet resting handily on the nearby chair.

"There's nothing to know really, just some... just some girl I met..." Virgil stammered ever so slightly as though he was holding something from Scott.

Said person raised his left eyebrow. "You can't lie to me Virg, I'll see right through it." He now looked by up to his brother expectantly.

Virgil sighed in annoyance once again, "fine! But, you have to promise you won't tell anyone... not yet".

Scott nodded to confirm he agreed then signaled for Virgil to begin.

He took a deep breath before starting his story, "do you remember when we were called out to London to deal with that hostage situation?"

Scott nodded.

"Well after we had cleared that I stayed in London for a couple of days didn't I? That's where I met Oli..."

Scott frowned, "Oli, as in Olivia?"

Virgil instantly looked up and stared into his brother's eyes, after pausing for a brief moment he shook his head.

Scott was stunned, "Oliver?" He questioned unbelievably.

"Yes, I never knew... well I thought you know, I liked the opposite sex. I may still do, it's just the moment I saw him, I didn't really think about it anymore," Virgil explained.

"So then, you are Bisexual?"

Virgil nodded nervously before glimpsing up to Scott to see his reaction.

Scott moved over to where Virgil was currently sitting and kneeled down in front of him. Placing his hands on his Brother's shoulders so that their eyes were level he began to speak softly, "Virg... Did you honestly think that this would bother me? Is this why you didn't mention anything?"

Virgil nodded.

"How long did you wait until, you know... you engaged in... um..."

Virgil blushed when he realized what Scott was referring to as he mentally calculated the days in his head. "About 10 days..."

Scott's eyes widened in shock, "that's a bit soon isn't it!"

"Not that I know, it's quite a while actually when you think about it..."

Scott threw his hands over his face and mumbled something along the lines of, 'Oh my God, my brother is a whore...'

Virgil laughed slightly before correcting his earlier statement. "No I was just kidding Scott, yes that was pretty early but, how long do you usually wait?" He looked up expectantly at his older brother for some advice.

Now it was Scott's turn to be embarrassed, "that's a bit personal don't you think?"

" I told you!" Virgil immediately objected.

"It depends, it's not like I have much opportunity though is it? I've never actually had a serious relationship Virg". Scott admitted sadly.

"I guess, so are you..." Virgil was cut off mid sentenced by his older brother.

"I'm 24 Virgil! I gain my pleasure from hookers thank you very much.".

Virgil scrunched up his face, "that's a bit foul isn't it?"

"It gives me what I need," Scott replied shrugging his shoulders.

Virgil shook his head sympathetically, "you could have it so much better. So is that all you wanted to question me about, my sex life?"

"No!" Scott automatically denied, "I wanted to see if you were okay. That was pretty intense back there".

"Well, I'm fine anyway. But if I see Gordon I swear I'm going to kill him..."

Scott nodded understandably, "does that mean you want me to go then?"

"No, I... I need to ask a favour of you..."

"Go on?" Scott urged his brother to continue.

"Do you think you could speak to Father for me?"

Scott noticed the 'Father' rather than 'Dad' emit itself from Virgil's mouth, he must still be pretty angry with him. "Sure, what do you want me to say to him?"

"I need to go and see Oil, the last time was 2 months ago." Virgil looked to his brother hopefully. "I thought maybe if you asked him, he would let me"

Scott sighed, "I don't know how you figured that... but I'll do anything for you, you know that right?"

Virgil nodded before smiling at his brother lovingly. " I love you Scott"

Scott rolled his eyes before gently messing up Virgil's soft brown locks. "Don't start all the mushy stuff with me Virg..."

Virgil mocked being offended and turned his head. Scott chuckled and turned his brother's head so that he was facing him, "just joking Virg, I love you really".

"I know you do".

"Well I'm going to get some exercise done before I turn into a fat old man, then I'll get a shower... then talk to Dad. Is that okay with you?" Scott questioned.

"Sounds fantastic," Virgil assured. As Scott nodded and began on his way to the door Virgil added, "Oh and Scott?"

"Yes?"

Virgil grinned mischievously, "your already a fat old man".

Scott narrowed his eyes playfully before putting his fingers up to his musical brother in a rude gesture, "see you later lover boy".

* * *

Scott had just finished his shower, after hastily drying his hair and pulling on some decent clothes to walk about the house in he proceeded downstairs to confront his Father.

Unsurprisingly he discovered his Father in the same spot as before, only this time no one else was in the room with him.

Jeff barely acknowledged his eldest son as he sat down on the sofa adjacent. "Dad?"

Now he did, looking up Jeff snapped out of the deep thought he was lost in just moments ago.

"Yes son?"

"I need to ask you something... for Virgil"

Jeff had a feeling he already knew what it was.

"Would it be possible for him to visit the mainland, if only for a few days?"

"Your brother is one of my best pilots, I need him" Jeff explained.

"Dad! You have Gordon and Alan, you have me! Surely you can spare just one?" Scotttried to reason with his Father.

Both men sat in silence as Jeff thought about the request. "Fine, you can take him in the jet tomorrow. He is permitted to one day only though" Jeff finally decided.

"But Dad..." Scott began to protest when he was interrupted.

"That will be all Scott, I have made my decision. There have been numerous rescues over the past few weeks and I cannot risk allowing one of my pilots a break at the moment".

Scott nodded, there was no use in arguing, his Father had made up his mind. Just as he stood to leave his Father stopped him.

"Did you ask him about this girl?"

Remembering his promise to Virgil he nodded as to not reveal the fact that it was actually a male.

"Olivia, she sounds like a nice girl from what I've been told." Scott covered up the fact.

Jeff nodded, he only wished that Virgil would talk to him about these things rather than Scott. But was he really to blame for their relationship as Father and Son?

"Goodnight Dad, sleep well" Scott quickly told his Father who returned similar words, before he stepped up the stairs and away from the Living room.

* * *

The next day Virgil awoke early with the excitement of knowing that in a few hours he would be seeing Oli again. Although when he arrived at the Breakfast table his mood changed dramatically. When he entered the room all of the occupants turned to stare at him, bar Scott who was too busy savoring the taste of his morning coffee.

"Good morning," Virgil greeted his family before taking a seat.

Murmurs in reply were heard from each person as the tension lessened and everyone turned their attention back to eating.

"So, your going to visit your girlfriend today Virgil?" Jeff questioned in a somewhat fatherly voice.

Virgil dropped the toast he had picked up and glared at his two youngest brothers who were sniggering opposite him. Why did his Father insist on doing that?

"Yes Father I am," he replied shortly taking a small sip of his coffee.

"So Olivia, what interests does she have?"

Immediately after hearing the name 'Olivia' mentioned Virgil turned his gaze upon Scott who shrugged apologetically. He couldn't really blame him though, what other female name could Oli be short for? He just loathed the name Olivia...

"Oh well, she enjoys Art and Music... you know, the same sort of stuff as me," he informed politely.

"That's good son, so you are compatible then?"

Virgil was getting irritated with this subject now whether or not his brothers seemed to find it entertaining. He was also sure he could see a small smirk making itself noticeable on Scott's face, which was slightly hidden from view due to the newspaper he was currently reading.

"Yes we are fine together Dad."

His Father nodded before looking up to Scott, "what time are you two boys planning on leaving then?"

"Whenever Virg is ready," Scott answered looking towards Virgil expectantly.

"Two hours okay?" Virgil questioned.

"Super," Scott confirmed whilst he gazed upon the newspaper, funny the way he never seemed to make it past the third page...

* * *

Virgil was irritating Scott terribly, they had been aboard the family jet for just 10 minutes and Virgil had not stopped fidgeting since. Whether he was cracking his knuckles, clicking his tongue, stamping his feet, playing with his seatbelt or any other of the annoying habits he was performing, they were beginning to get annoying.

"Are you nervous or something?" Scott asked quickly.

"A little..." Virgil replied honestly looking over to Thunderbird 1's pilot. "It is just going to be quite awkward when I get there, having not seen him for a while".

Scott nodded in understanding, "don't worry about it too much. You said you loved him right?"

"I think so".

"Then everything will be fine." Scott affirmed casting a warm smile in his younger brother's direction.

Did Virgil mention how much he admired Scott sometimes?

* * *

They arrived in England not too much later, they had arranged to land and have a taxi awaiting so Virgil could be picked up.

"So you'll remember to come here tomorrow at 9:30am?" Scott checked.

"Yes Scott for the 10,000th time, yes." He groaned pulling his luggage out of the jet and hauling it onto his back.

"Alright, I was just making sure. I don't want to turn up to find no one here now do I?"

Virgil shook his head.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then, now you have a nice time."

"I will, thanks for everything Scott".

"Don't worry about it Virg, I'll catch you later, call me if you need anything".

Scott waved goodbye one last time before stepping back into the jet at the same time as Virgil opened the door to his taxi.

* * *

Once the taxi had started the journey to Virgil's chosen destination he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing the number of Oliver's house.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hey baby!" Virgil greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh hey Virg, what you doing?"

"I'm in London at the moment," he replied happily.

"You are?"

"Yes, about 5 minutes away from your apartment to be more precise".

"You got my Email then?" Oliver's voice held a hint of sadness.

"Yes, and I'm sorry Oliver, things are difficult. But you have to understand that, I would never be ashamed of you".

"Sometimes I doubt that..." Oli whispered quietly.

"What?" Virgil asked not quite catching the last words spoken.

"Oh nothing, so hey I'll see you in a minute then?"

"Sure. See you then, love you!" Virgil claimed happily.

"Yes, youalso Virg."

* * *

When Virgil had first arrived at the apartment he noticed that Oliver had changed slightly. His natural brown hair had been dyed to an electric blue colour and he had a rougher look to him than normal, almost as though he had been drinking.

Though he soon got over this and things were back to the way they were before, that is until they were walking home from the Restaurant they had went out for dinner in.

* * *

Back on Tracy island the boys had been called out to a Volcanic Eruption in Iceland. These weren't rare of course as the land there was quite active, but you would still expect people to take more precautions. If there was anyone within the danger perimeter at the time of the eruption there was not a good chance of them living. Still though International Rescue were required to aid the people just outside the perimeter line and give a hand evacuating the area.

In brief the rescue was smooth and laid back, Alan caused a few disruptions when disagreeing with one of Scott's commands though, which didn't turn out so nicely.

Other than that small disobedience, the mission went as well as could have been expected and the boys were soon on their way back home for some well deserved dinner that their Grandmother had undoubtedly prepared for them.

* * *

Virgil was surprised when Oliver reached out to him and pushed him into a nearby wall, a little warning would have been nice. Just as he was about to say something Oli growled angrily at him to be quiet and forced his lips upon Virgil's.

Right after themoment they made contact they were released as Virgil forced Oliver away from him. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He demanded to know.

"What? You think you can just leave me completely alone for two whole months and then come back without giving me a decent reasonor apology?"

"I told you, things are hard. That doesn't change the fact that I want to see you!"

"That's not good enough Virgil", Oli once again resumed his dominant position of leaning over Virgil, his height giving him the advantage.

Virgil was beginning to get frightened, glancing nervously around he saw that they were alone behind a row of old houses, in almost complete darkness that was dimly lit by a few streetlights.

His attention was brought back to the current situation when he felt someone pulling on his shirt trying to get it off.

"Oli! Stop it, why are you doing this?" Virgil once again moved his hands to push Oliver away from him, though this time they were taken in a strong grip and held behind his back.

"You are going to be quiet, and then you are going to do whatever I wish of you, understood?"

Virgil shook his head vigorously, there was no fucking chance he was going to allow anyone to tell him what to do. That job was reserved for his Father only.

In a haste movement Virgil had ducked down causing Oliver to lose his balance, thus giving Virgil the opportunity to pull his arm around into an arm lock up against his back.

Oliver shrieked in agony at the unexpected turn of events, "I'm going to hurt you once I get out of this you fucking bitch!" Oliver threatened dangerously.

Though slightly afraid of Oli's threats he chose to ignore them whilst he thought of what to do. He was pretty sure he could outrun Oli, that would be the better option, why risk a confrontation?

Quickly deciding he snapped his right foot out connecting with the back of Oliver's leg, the moment it connected he heard the satisfying click that confirmed the knee cap was out of place, securing his chances of escape. As Oliver dropped to the ground Virgil took his chance and ran.

After he had taken the short trip back to Oliver's apartment to retrieve his belongings at rocket speed he stepped outside into the cold night air. Now what? He was freezing, lonely and scared. What if he came back to get him? Willing himself not to start crying Virgil pulled out his mobile phone.

* * *

Scott grumbled sleepily as he was rudely interrupted by the annoying sound of his phone ringing.

Why did he even bother switching it on at night?

Feeling along the surface of his bedside table his hand grasped the small piece of technology. Noting that the caller was Virgil he pressed the button to answer it. The moment he heard Virgil's worried voice he knew that something was wrong.

"Hey Scotty," Virgil greeted trying his best to sound as happy as he was earlier that day.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Scott immediately demanded.

Virgil smiled to himself, what had caused him to believe that Scott would fall for this anyway?

"Scott... I need, I need you to come and get me," Virgil explained his voice cracking ever so slightly as he reached the end of his sentence.

"Are you okay?" Asked Scott worriedly already standing up and pulling out some clean clothes from his wardrobe.

"Yeah I'm just a bit freaked out you know." Virgil tried to explain calmly.

"No I don't, now what happened?" Scott wondered, all the while scalding himself for being so blunt.

"Oli, he tried to kiss me..."

Scott took the phone away from his ear and pulled and expression similar to one he would when checking to see if Alan had answered his Maths homework correctly; confused with a hint ridiculously.

"What do you mean? Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?"

Virgil also hated Scott for making him explain himself sometimes...

"I think he wanted more than that Scott, he was going to force me into it... and he wouldn't stop yelling."

Scott stood frozen before anger towards Oliver overwhelmed him. "Where are you now Virgil?"

"Outside his house..." He replied quietly.

"And him!" Scott demanded.

"I'm not sure, probably about a few blocks away... I just want you to come and take me home Scott", Virgil informed with tears threatening to fall.

Scott's face was etched with concern for his brother as he quickly scribbled down a note in the event a rescue be called. Sure, he would be in a lot of trouble if that happened. But this in itself WAS a rescue.

"It's okay Virg, everything is going to be okay. I need you to call a taxi and head down to the place I dropped you off today okay? Once you get there I want you to wait safely inside until I arrive, and do not talk to any strangers!" Scott explained giving out clear instructions.

"How long will you be?" Virgil asked worriedly.

"Do you need me there?"

"Yes," Virgil replied quietly.

"Then I will be there before you can say _'Thunderbirds are go'_ ".

_**

* * *

Terribly sleepy now after writing this out, I know things went a little WOOSH in this chapter didn't they? But I didn't really like that Oli character, Virgil is far too good for him. So I had to get rid of him some way didn't I? I realized after writing this that the dramatic change of Oli's personality was clearly evident, I figured that all along he wasn't who Virgil had believed him to be. Then again, maybe I should have written that down in the actual chapter...**_

_**Anyways send me some feedback or any advice on anything good or bad that I'm doing with this work of fiction if you can be bothered, I would really appreciate it :D**_

_**Laterz fellow writers.**_

**_DeathRealm_**


	7. Confrontations

_**I have a new goal in life! To join the RAF, I filled out a mock application form for the Army today in School and wrote out a CV. And considering their were no other jobs available that I liked the look of I thought, 'why not follow in Scott Tracy's footsteps?' Only, I'm not joining USAF... but you get the idea? **_

_**I'm just a 15 year old who is dreading a mock interview with an Air force officer, how am I supposed to tell him/her I want to join because the Thunderbirds inspired me to do so! **_

_**Anyway rant over...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Thunderbirds or any of the characters used in this work of fiction except for the ones I have created.**_

_**WARNING: Strong language, don't read if you are going to be offended by this.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed, much appreciated!**_

_**Tikatu: Why didn't I think of Lady Penelope? I can't believe I forgot about her, though that possibility totally slipped my mind.**_

_**I may get a lot of things mixed up in this story as I don't have the knowledge of each ship's special functions, just the basics. But I will work with what I do know, sorry if what I write about doesn't make sense, I'm trying. :D**_

* * *

Loud roaring engines were heard overhead the air base situated in London as a sleek silver rocket with a pointed red nose became visible in contrast to the dark sheet of night. The impressive jet slowly lowered down from it's position until it was steadily landed on the level ground beneath it. 

To speed up the time of his arrival, wanting to make it to his younger brother as soon as possible, Scott had made the difficult decision after some debating to indeed take Thunderbird 1. If there was a mission signaled during his absence then he would without a doubt be in deep trouble with his Father, not to mention the likely misfortune of the people in need of help. But he was certain he wouldn't be long, and after all the important thing was he was safely reunited with Virgil.

Having contacted the Air Base 10 minutes previous, thanks to a few business contacts involved with his Father, Scott was enabled to land without having to explain his intentions. All he was required to do now was retrieve Virgil and soon be returning to their tropical island, though he had a feeling things would not run so smoothly.

Scott of course, was hoping to accomplish this task before anyone currently residing at the Tracy residence awoke, however he was quite certain that Thunderbird 1's less than silent take off had surely ruined his hopes on that matter.

* * *

Alerted by the sudden sound of a landing taking place outside Virgil stood up from the place he was seated, a foam cup of coffee held tightly in his left hand. For the last 30 minutes he had desperately, yet in vainly tried to come up with an explanation for his lack of composure earlier. Now he had had time to think on the recent events Virgil had realized how stupid he must have sounded contacting his brother like that, he reminded himself of a 9 year old boy who had gotten lost. 

With one last disappointed shake of his head, throwing the now empty cup of coffee into a provided bin and focusing on calming his nerves, Virgil slowly proceeded towards the small steel entrance to greet his brother.

Stepping out into the cool night air Virgil took in his surroundings. They were at the edge of London, here located was a small Air Base often used by his Father when visiting London. If it weren't for the shining lights running up along the runways and the security lights safely providing the artificial brightness, all would be dark and the shadowy form of Scott before him would be unknown of.

He glanced towards his best friend to see that he looked worse than he had the previous day. The black rings under his eyes were letting themselves become more and more apparent and his face was as pale as a dead mans. He also noted the way Scott's clothes seemed to be hanging from his broad frame ever so slightly, guess that's what happens when a person lives off coffee. Before Virgil had time to linger on these changes for another second he felt himself being drawn into a strong warm embrace.

Simply being in his brother's presence automatically made Virgil feel safe, it was almost as though nothing could harm him now.

Scott quickly leaned back and began examining Virgil with his eyes as though he was searching for something. Virgil frowned slightly before retracting his left arm from the older man's grip and placing it with his other in his jean's pocket. "It's okay Scott... I'm fine" Virgil assured interestingly regarding his shuffling feet.

"I was just checking you weren't injured" Scott confirmed somewhat disheartened.

Trying his best to ignore the obvious hurt in Scott's voice Virgil spoke regretfully. "I'm sorry Scott, it's just I overreacted terribly earlier and I really shouldn't have dragged you out here to get me. It could have waited until tomorrow".

Scott's anger at Virgil's apology showed clearly through his eyes, also evidently in his voice. "What the hell do you mean 'overreacted'? It's attempted bloody rape Virgil, not a fucking accidental slap to the face!"

Virgil paled at his brother's outburst as the word 'rape' sent shivers up his spine. "Scott... I wouldn't call it that okay? You interpreted the situation wrongly, despite how desperate I may have sounded, he hardly even touched me, God I wouldn't have let him." Virgil pondered on this for a brief moment before continuing "I think Oli had just had a little too much to drink, after all he had been drinking before I even arrived. I don't think he really meant to harm me..." He tried to reassure himself as much as the other.

"Bullshit. You were scared Virg and trust me I know, it takes a lot to make you lose control like you did. Meaning you obviously perceived the situation as threatening, I'm quite sure you thought he had... deeper intentions" Scott concluded, he wasn't listening to Virgil's excuses.

Shrugging Virgil let his eyes meet the blue eyed pilot. "Maybe your right who knows, but right now I just want to forget about his. Listen to me Scott, not what you want to hear. At the time it may have seemed so real and terrifying. But the more I think about it, I come to realize that the whole thing seriously wasn't that much of a deal to begin with. Though now your here, can we just... go home?" He questioned hopefully wanting nothing more to be safe in his room, looking up he saw confusion in his brother's eyes soon followed by sympathy.

"Sure, but don't think I'm going to let this go Virg. Also, Dad is going to want to know why I randomly decided to take a trip over to England in the early hours of the morning..." Scott drifted off seemingly thinking about his, a little more planning would be beneficial next time.

The artistic man cringed and moved his view towards the great machine successfully avoiding any eye contact. "Does he have to know?" Virgil noticed that Scott was nodding sympathetically at his query.

"It's embarrassing..." Virgil sighed. He dreaded the thought of his Father knowing how weak he had been, if only he had...

Virgil's thoughts were cut off as once again his brother's arms found their way around him. "He'll understand Virg don't worry. I know Dad, he'll be more concerned than anything. Maybe slightly disappointed with your judgment of this character... a little angry at me for coming to get you. But once he finds out why, he will just do what any good Father would do"

Virgil nodded showing he agreed with Scott, "Can we try not to over exaggerate? Let me tell him what happened?"

"Sure, you were there after all. Now hurry up and get inside my 'Bird, it's freezing over here!"

Virgil smirked slightly before complying with the Thunderbird's pilot and clambering into the awaiting jet that would be taking him back to his home.

* * *

As expected the few moments after the two young men's arrival home they were confronted by a very angry looking Jeff Tracy and and his second youngest standing close by. 

"Scott! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how irresponsible the actions you took were? Explain now!" His Father commanded ferociously.

Scott glanced towards Virgil and nodded reassuringly.

Virgil took a deep breath and motioned to Gordon, "would it be possible to speak privately Father?"

Just as Gordon was about to object to the information being withheld from him Scott sent a sharp glance in his directionthat instantaneously silenced him.

Taking one last look at his eldest son Jeff gestured for both of the brothers to dismiss themselves. Gordon sighed knowing he was being left out once again followed closely behind by a troubled Scott, together they made their exit from the lounge and to their own rooms.

"Now, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Jeff questioned his son impatiently just now taking in Virgil's slightly unkempt appearance.

Annoyed at having to repeat himself Virgil retold the events of the night to his Father, only this time he didn't let his weakness show through. Just because he couldn't hide how he truly felt from Scott, it didn't mean he wasn't capable of keeping his composure in the presence of his Father.

Jeff was lost for words, he certainly wasn't expecting this. Regaining his ability to speak he softly spoke to his son, "are... are you okay now?" Though he was silently praying his son would answer positively so he didn't have anything to deal with right now, he still cared greatly for Virgil's emotional stability. It was just that he wasn't exactly the most experienced man in the world when it came to being compassionate and expressing emotions, which he used as an excuse for the somewhat love lacking relationship with each of his boys.

"I'm fine," Virgil replied, "can I go now?"

"What do you plan on doing about the matter?"

Virgil shrugged, "'dunno, I'll think about it..."

His Father shook his head, "you know I love you son, I just want what's best for you."

Virgil nodded, he wanted nothing more for this conversation to be over... yet he still knew the inevitable was to come.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

There it is.

"Tell you what?" Virgil asked pretending as though he didn't know what the older man was referring to.

"That you were gay" Jeff informed.

"Dad! I'm not gay, I like girls too. And I do apologize, I suppose I need your permission to like the same sex now do I?"

"Virgil! You just remember who it is your speaking to, I'm not _Scott _so you had better watch what you say young man," Jeff reprimanded his son with a warning tone evident in his voice.

"Sorry Father. Can I please go now, I'm really tired?"

"You may go, and remember what I said Virgil."

"I will, goodnight" Virgil said a hasty goodbye before rapidly making his way towards his bedroom. Could that have went any worse?

* * *

A well built young man with a very defined jaw line lay unmoving on a cold hard floor. His arms were raised above his head strongly connected by two chains bolted to the stone wall behind him, securing him from any chance of escape. 

Where was he?

The room occupied was a dimly lit, dull and empty square, 6 metres in width and length. There were no windows inside and the only light visible was that which peeked out from underneath the solid metal door.

What was this place?

On further inspection of the young man bound to the wall, no older than 19, red stains were noticeable covering what was left of the shredded uniform he adorned. The person was as white as a sheet and looked as though they had never washed in their whole life, though this was expected Scott thought all the whilst taking in the surroundings of this foul environment.

This... cell?

Without dwelling on this injured man's appearance any longer Scott Tracy stepped forward and brought himself down onto one knee so he was level with the stranger.

Quietly pulling on the chains in order to refrain from making any rattling Scott tried to assess to strength of the metal. Iron.

Sighing and once again nervously glancing around to assure an enemy wasn't lurking Scott lifted the boys face up revealing an expressionless pair of blank eyes... dead eyes.

Scott recoiled immediately in horror and utter disgust as the realization impacted. This person was dead, probably had been for some time now too, that would explain that horrid stench, that pale tinge of the skin, the motionless body, the obvious lack of breathing... Gordon?

Scott's eyes widened as he began to notice the silver International Rescue uniform, with the symmetrical red stripes at either side. How could he have not noticed?

Oh God...

Scott flung forwards and began shaking his younger brother hysterically, "damn it Gordon wake up!" He screamed as tears streamed void of shame down his face.

Just as Scott was about to call his deceased brother's name pointlessly once more something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

Snapping his head to the right he laid eyes upon a devilish man dressed in a scarlet oriental robe, his eyes glinted dangerously and he wore a demonic smirk on his face.

"YOU!" Scott bellowed automatically rising to his feet and standing before his brother.

"So good to see you again too Scott. Though I must say, it really is a shame that the rest of your pathetic family couldn't be here to see their hero fall isn't it?" The Hood asked patronizingly.

"What have you done to them, where are they!" Scott demanded his anger increasing with every second that passed.

The Hood grinned menacingly, "Oh don't worry, I can assure you they have been taken care of, forever. Though there was one young man that peaked my interest, he is involved with a minion of mine you see, so I spared him his life for the time being. I was hoping perhaps you would want to see him... I however expect something in return"

"Who? Tell me where they are or I'll kill you!" Scott threatened unsuccessfully.

"Dear boy, you are either pitifully stupid, or you obviously have no idea who you are dealing with. Give me the secrets of your great technology, then maybe I will grant your will and allow you to see this... amusing man. Do you know what really is a shame? He requests for the same thing each and every time I visit him... you. But you've let him down again haven't you Scott?"

Scott stopped his rapid breathing and calmed down somewhat as the masterminds words circulated through his thoughts. There was only one person who it could be... "Virgil?"

"I commend you on your intelligence boy, yet your too late this time. And now before I kill him, you can live... if I decide to let you, with the knowledge that it was YOU who let them all down." The Hood grinned victoriously and pointed down the the dark haired man slumped at Scott's feet. "You see this one, Gordon? I had him screaming and begging for mercy as my men tortured him, your Father... he simply held too much pride to reveal anything. So as a replacement I made him watch as his youngest was beaten so immensely that he was pleading for me to kill him before I was finished. Of course I murdered your father soon after, and gained a huge amount of satisfaction after doing so may I add..."

Scott was immobilized, his family, his brothers, his father... they were all gone. His vision blurred as he felt his world fall apart around him. Collapsing to the floor beside his dead brother Scott held him in his arms wiling him to wake. Gently stroking Gordon's dust filled hair he sobbed to himself wishing for everything to be a horrible dream...

* * *

Scott's eyes snapped open in panic as he threw himself from the place he had been lying. Shuddering at the memory Scott's alert eyes scanned his surroundings to find that he was in his own room, he was safe. 

Lifting shaking hands to his head he firmly dragged them down across his face forcing him to pull himself together.

Why did these horrific images always stick in his mind?The nightmares were bad enough, never mind the awful pictures that never failed to linger in his mind afterwards.

Steadying his balance he made his way towards his bedroom door, this wasn't the first time this had happened, he could deal with it... Yet why did he have the feeling that he wouldn't be able to manage alone tonight?

Cautiously stepping across the floor Scott paused for a brief moment outside Virgil's door. Debating whether or not he should enter Scott recalled his brother's words from a few days previous, _'Scotty, Scotty, Scotty. You walk into my room every single morning and figured I wouldn't have caught on as to what time you usually wake up? Why'd you do that anyway, come to make sure the hood hasn't stole your baby brother Virgil in the midst of the night?'_

Virgil had no idea how true his words were...

Though with the knowledge of both Alan and Gordon being relatively heavy sleepers he couldn't refrain himself from quickly checking they were sound asleep tucked up warmly in their beds.

* * *

Scott sighed to himself as he gulped down his third glass of whiskey, it made a change from his usual choice of coffee, but the last nightmare he had experienced wasn't exactly pleasant either. He was quite certain that something a little stronger would be required to help him out this time.

Sighing to himself he began to think on the events that had taken place over the last few days. So much had happened in such a short time and he was beginning to question why. Call it bad luck but Scott found it suspicious and odd that everything bad that had happened to them recently had occurred in such a short time, it was almost as it was intended.

And right now he had one person in mind if he was to place the blame on anyone. With that thought in mind Scott lazily replenished his glass with another shot of whiskey and allowed the contents of the glass to soothingly burn his throat, (**_A/N : Is this even possible...?_**) whatever was going on, be it coincidence or purposefully intended, Scott would fix it.

* * *

Two hours later and Scott was feeling more than a little tipsy. He clumsily stored the now empty glass bottle back into the drinks cabinet, despite knowing it will never be used again before closing the wooden door shut. 

With a small amount of struggling on the way Scott eventually made it to the comfort of his room, he would rather face the nightmares in his drunken state than be caught passed out on the kitchen table by a family member.

He smiled as he tried to imagine what the looks on each of their faces would be like, though he soon began shaking his head to vanquish the oncoming frightening imagery that Scott now related with his family, he slowly climbed under his covers and lay down on his comfortable Queen sized bed.

The last thing Scott recalled before drifting off to sleep was knowing that he was going to feel dreadful the following day, which for most people would be commencing in a few hours.

Scott confirmed this with an exhausted glance at the digital display which read 4:37am. Sighing once more he buried his head beneath his pillow and tiredly welcomed the darkness.

_**

* * *

Please don't hurt me! Sorry this chapter was so terrible, and that it took so long to be written I really am. I have a very vivid imagination which is able to create many ideas that I would like to use, I just seem to struggle putting them into words rather than using imagery all the time! **_

_**But yeah anyway, review? You don't have to, but you know it makes me happy when you do. **_

_**:D:D:D ------- See?**_

_**Hope your enjoying this so far, **_

_**Laterz**_

_**DeathRealm**_


	8. Hangover!

_**OK here is the deal, I absolutely LOATHE this story to the point where I almost deleted it. But what the hell, I'll just wrap it up with one last chapter as to not leave yet another one incomplete. Then hopefully I'll get around to writing what I originally intended on doing. Enjoy as much as you possibly can!**_

Virgil Tracy wandered the corridors of the home he currently resided in, which was located on a Tropical Island. He had been assigned a mission, a rather surprising one too, wake Scott. It was already nearing 9:00am and every member of International Rescue was supposed to be awake at least 2 hours previous. There was no time for laziness when saving lives were concerned.

Idly running his hands along the numerous obstacles along the way to his destination Virgil began to reflect on the past few days. Everything had happened in such a short period of time that it really was difficult to comprehend.

From Scott's passing out to the events with Oliver things seemed to have gotten out of hand. Hoping things would soon revert back to their old ways Virgil activated the keypad to unlock Scott's door and was greeted by an unpleasant sight.

Before him Scott lay tangled amidst his covers which were not performing their actual job, as the body itself was balanced unsteadily on the edge of the large comfortable looking bed. If it were any other day Virgil would have laughed at his brothers seemingly innocent state. Yet he couldn't help taking in the sickly figure of the Scott, who slept unaware of the deep brown eyes assessing his unhealthy appearance.

Shaking his head after his momentary pause Virgil proceeded towards where the older man awkwardly lay. Moving onto his knees as to become level with him Virgil took hold of Scott by his left shoulder and began to shake him roughly.

Receiving nothing but a mere moan from the other man Virgil rolled his eyes and tugged the cover from his brother before tossing it over to the other end of the room, this was followed by a repetition of kicks to the bed until he got the reaction he desired.

"Scotty, wake up... Scott! SCOTT!" Virgil finally yelled when he received no reply from the other man.

"Shh.." Scott whispered quietly whilst burying his head safely underneath his pillow as to block out Virgil's loud annoying voice.

"What? You have to get up, it's nine o'clock already... Scott?" Virgil stopped his talking when he realized there was a soft snoring sound coming from the bed in front of him. "Scott wake up now! Listen to me, you have to get up."

"Tired... Be quiet... Headache" The exhausted man once mumbled barely coherent as he once again tried to return to his sleep.

"What the hell? Your tired, it's not even early Scott! Dad isn't gonna' like this, now stop being such a bum and get out of bed" Virgil commanded slapping his brother playfully across the head.

Shaking his head Scott defiantly remained in place. "I'm not moving, I don't feel too good."

On hearing his brother's words Virgil let out a great sigh of disapproval. "So you've been drinking then?"

His suspicions confirmed when he received no reply he continued, "What the hell do you think you're playing at? You lecture us about maturity and then go and do something as irresponsible as this?" Virgil scalded with disappointment as he continued to wait for an explanation, an answer, anything to fill the lingering silence.

"Hello, Scott? I'm waiting."

"It's not the alcohol Virg..."

Rolling his eyes once again, a habit he had become accustomed to when dealing with Scott, Virgil placed his hands on his hips and took on a patronizing form. "That's what you said the last time remember?"

"Head... Hurts Virg, get me some water?"

Losing all of his previous sarcasm Virgil submitted to his brother's vulnerable state. "Fine, but don't even bother trying to tell me your not hungover, 'cos we all know you'd be lying" Raising an eyebrow to prove his point Virgil stood and made his way over to the adjoined bathroom.

Filling the empty glass resting on the side, that was reserved for occasions such as now, Virgil replenished it with cold water from the tap. "Once you've drank this, you are going to get up, somehow manage to get dressed and try to act as though the whole room doesn't feel like it is constantly spinning around you, deal?" Virgil called Scott from the Bathroom in an attempt to compromise.

On hearing the low mumbling from the other room he chuckled to himself and turned around with the now full glass to quench the other's thirst.

Handing it over Virgil began questioning. "Why were you drinking Scotty? And don't say you felt like a drink, I want to know why. You know full well that a mission may have been assigned anytime throughout the night, so consuming alcohol was a very foolish thing to do" Virgil mimicked in the voice Scott had reprimanded Gordon and him with many times before. Even the one occasion where they let Alan drink a little too much, which wasn't to pretty once the amusement had worn out and the after effects surfaced.

Scott sighed a few tense moments later after debating mentally how much he was to admit to Virgil.

Lifting his back from the bed and shifting his weight so he was propped up on his elbows, Scott started to explain about the nightmares he had been experiencing over the previous weeks. Of course being sure to leave out the most gruesome details, Virgil didn't need to hear about those.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Virgil almost exclaimed in sadness once Scott had finished retelling what had been taking place in his dreams.

"I... I guess I didn't want to worry you" Scott shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "It's not as bad as it sounds, honestly Virg"

"Then why did you feel the need to go and grab a bottle of whiskey in the middle of the night, which I'm presuming is exactly what you did, correct?"

Scott nodded regretfully.

"Aw come 'ere Scotty" Virgil moved towards the bed so he was sat beside his brother and placed his right arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you, I'm just worried thats all. There is no use in solving problems with alcohol, you know that right?"

"I know, I just wanted something to help me sleep, that's all." Scott replied quietly.

Suddenly realization made impact in Virgil's mind as everything began to make sense. "You haven't been sleeping?"

Scott shook his head, "not much, and when I do I always wake up anyway".

Picturing the rescue mission where he had witnessed Scott losing his balance for just a brief moment, and also the happenings on the way to the beach the other day Virgil began to piece together the whole puzzle that had been bothering him recently.

"Have you been eating as frequently as usual?"

"Almost, it's hard not to, you know how large my appetite is" Scott smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well Scotty, I think we can say this, your lack of sleep, slight change in diet and added stress all contributed to your little sleep in the jungle the other day. Of course you knew that," Virgil rolled his eyes playfully before raising his hand to silence Scott who had begun to interrupt. "But, you didn't tell me, I respect your judgment yet I can't say I agree with it. You are going to have to learn to except help some day, which leads to our current situation. Your going to have to tell Dad."

Rather than the outburst Virgil was anticipating Scott nodded in reply, "I know... Though I don't see how it will help".

"Well for a start Brains can probably give you something to keep the nightmares at bay, once you have regained some of that lost sleep and taken things easy, you'll be back to your normal cheery self" Virgil added sarcastically.

"You honestly believe it will be that easy?" Scott asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Not at all... Nothing you can't handle though." Virgil smiled reassuringly. "What you should be worrying about, is getting up before Dad comes in here and I leave you to face his wrath" Virgil giggled slightly at his own words.

"But I have a headache" Scott whined clutching his head to emphasize his point.

"Wanna go and explain to Dad exactly WHY you have a headache?"

Immediately shaking his head Scott signaled no.

"Yeah didn't think so, come on get up. You'll get over it".

Groaning, Scott shakily stood from his bed and stretched his arms above his head yawning loudly. "You mind stepping outside for a moment whilst I change my attire Virg?"

"Of course not. Don't you dare get back in that bed Scott!"

"I won't, Christ what do you take me for?" Scott smirked mischievously.

"You don't even want to know, know make it hasty, and I'll be waiting outside." With that said Virgil true by his word left the room, only to stop once he had closed the door to Scott's room behind him.

A few prolonged seconds after he had heard the satisfying 'click' of his door Scott collapsed onto his bed, which was still warm from the two bodies that had recently dwelt there.

"Serenity" Scott sighed to himself as he rolled onto his side so he was facing the wall. Just as he was about to peacefully close his eyes they snapped open from their half lidded state.

Turning towards the ungraceful sound of footsteps Scott glanced upwards to be met by steely brown eyes.

"Sorry" Scott shrugged innocently as Virgil allowed a small laugh to escape his lips, destroying his attempt at a mock angry exterior.

"Right that's it, I'm leaving Alan to deal with you!" Giving Scott one last humourous glance Virgil turned around and once again exited his brother's room.

Taking a moment for the words to sink in Scott gasped, "No!" Rapidly lunging to his feet and forgetting any previous illness, or at least most of it, Scott scampered on after Virgil.

Upon reaching him he placed his arm around his shoulders. "Right I'm up OK? No more threatening me with the terror." Scott ordered as the two brothers casually walked towards their Father's office.

"What ever you say Scotty... Anything for you".

_**AH! I hated it also, I am just glad that it is finally finished with and out of the way so I do not have to worry about it being left incomplete. **_

_**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who read and reviewed this story, I appreciate those of you who took the time. Thank you!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**DeathRealm.**_


End file.
